


Blind to Love

by Short_Story_Shorty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Link gets angry, M/M, Male Sheik, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: Sheik wakes to darkness, then stumbles upon a man he hasn't seen in years.





	

I couldn't see.

Waking to find the world plunged in darkness, is terrifying. I felt my way off the bed and to the door. The walk to Zelda's room something I have done everyday since coming to the castle four years ago and I am at her door quickly.

I knock and wait. A soft 'Come in.'

The door is open and I can feel the warmth of a fireplace. Vanilla, Zelda's favorite perfume, fills the air and I know I am safe. She can help me.

"Sheik. Hello. Can I do anything for you?" I walk into the room, following the sounds of my princess's voice.

I feel her gaze watching me. I stumble into something and lose my balance. The floor is cold and hard as I hit it. A groan leaving me.

"Sheik!" Zelda gasped and then gloved arms are around me, pulling my body from the floor. "Are you okay?"

I almost groan. "Truthfully?"

A sigh. "Yes, Sheik. The truth."

"I-" A whimper leaves me. A blind Sheikah is a useless Sheikah.

Soft hands lead me over and sit me down on a plush surface that I can only guess is Zelda's bed. "You can tell me anything. For I won't judge you."

My hands find their way into my lap, rubbing up and down my thighs in a nervous manner. Are my hands sweaty? Wetness lands on them and I realize I am crying. I don't want to be useless! I am Sheik! Survivor of the Sheikah. Strong and stoic. Mysterious and graceful. And yet I tripped over a piece of furniture. A sob shakes my body and I cling to Zelda as more follow.

"Shh. It will be okay." I jumped at that. Right from the bed and into the nearest wall. I turn around, unable the see where I am. It makes me feel like a trapped animal.

"No! It won't be okay!" I know I am yelling at her, but Sheikah are born to see the truth and I can't. "I'm an invalid among my people! A Sheikah that is blind, Zelda! A useless, unseeing outcast! Now no one will care for me! I. Am. Useless."

I break down again. Curling in upon myself against the wall, tears soaking my cowl. Zelda is there, speaking soothing words and rubbing my back. I try to calm, but tense as a knock is heard.

"I will be right back, Sheik." A kiss is placed on my cheek. "Just breath and relax."

Yeah right. How can I do that when someone I don't know sees me bawling like a newborn baby. Things cannot get worse.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead." No. It couldn't be.

"Mornin', Zel. I thought I heard shouting. Is everything okay in here?" No. Please don't. Not him.

"No. But I have it handled. You may go back to bed." Yes. Thank the goddesses above.

"If it isn't alright, then tell me why." His voice is stern. I can only imagine his eyes narrowing, like when he sizes up an enemy. Blue like the clear skies. That I can no longer see. A whimper passes my lips. "What was that?"

"Nothi-"

"Like hell it's nothing, Zel. Let me in." I hear a bit of a struggle and then a gasp. "Sh-Sheik."

No. He doesn't know I exist. This wasn't suppose to happen. I pull away when a hand lifts my chin. Stupid boy. Man. He isn't a child stuck in an adult's body anymore. Can't get attached to a shadow. A man that is to be sacrificed if need be. I don't exist. I don't exist. I don't exist.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I can hear the anger in his voice. Feel it in the air. "Why did you lie to me?!"

I cringe away, trying to sink into the wall. This isn't happening. Hero doesn't know about me. Strong arms lift me up, pressing my back to the wall. A knee comes up between my legs, trapping me. Not like I could get away.

A frustrated sigh. "Why won't you look at me?" I move my head to look in his general direction, but all I see is black. He shakes me by the grip he has on my shoulders. "Fucking look at me!"

"Link. It's my fault. I ordered him to lie to you. He was to switch our places. Set himself in the dungeon below Ganondorf's castle, where I had been. Death was something he couldn't escape." The hold on me tightened.

"I could have handled it." The hands on me gripping so hard a soft cry left me.

"You were a child!" Zelda's voice rose, I assume her hands were shaking. She does that when mad. "Losing someone who you depended on like that, it would have broken you! It was the only way!"

I was dropped then. Slumping against the wall. Hero's warm body leaving my own. "But he is here now! Has been, hasn't he!" His tone changed from rage to sadness. "Tucked away, out of sight. But within reach."

Link leaves the room and I don't hear of him for some time.

* * *

Those familiar footfalls cause me to break into a sprint. I have to tell him today. Now. I bump into Hero and pull him into the nearest room. I don't know which it it, but that doesn't matter. I can't sense anyone around but us, so I start to talk.

"It was my choice." My voice almost a whisper, tears spilling from my eyes. "To leave."

"Why?" He doesn't sound angry. Just tired.

"I was to take Zelda's place in Ganondorf's dungeon. You couldn't know I was real." I shuddered at what Ganondorf would have done to me, what he told me he would do to me, but he didn't have the time.

Arms came around me, pulling me into a strong chest. "And why not?"

"You couldn't get attached." I sighed then whispered. "And neither could I." I gasped as his hold softened, become a tender embrace. A lover's embrace.

"And if I already have." Hero's breath hit me, warming my face and filling me with his scent. Fresh honeysuckle and falling rain. I could lose myself in him. Maybe I should. Hands came up, cupping my face and Hero ran his thumbs along the edge of my cowl. "I searched other worlds for you and here is where you were all along."

I shrugged. "Not always."

"Really? Where else?" I wanted more of that delicious smell. Just keep him talking. Keep him close. I smiled to myself at that thought.

"The desert. I lived there for four years before coming to the castle after being sent back in time."

"Huh?" A snort. "Shoulda known."

We just stood there. I suspect Hero was looking for something in my eyes. He wouldn't find it. But not because it isn't there. I couldn't lock gazes with him. I couldn't see him. This brought more tears to my eyes. Never would I look upon the man I had fallen in love with eight years ago and through time itself.

These thoughts pushed me to reach out. Get a feel for what I couldn't see. My fingertips made contact with muscled chest. Moving up to broad shoulders. Dipping into his collarbone. Grazing hollow of throat. Along a strong jawline. Pulling at a plush bottom lip, parting it. Over soft cheekbone, while thumbs run up a straight nose. Tracing fierce eyes. Over slightly sweaty brow. Into lush hair. Down to back of neck to play with the little tuffs of hair there.

Groans passing Hero's lips along my wandering journey of his body. His thumbs gently pushing down my cowl as I went, until it bunched at my neck. Hero gasping as he got a look at the face that alluded him for so long.

"Beautiful." I could feel a blush taking over my face.

Hero's thumbs brushed over my high cheekbones, then down my barely upturned nose. He wiped the tears from my eyes, ones I didn't realize still fell. Then dove into my hair. Fingers playing with my small, pointed ears as he pulled me closer. My eyes shut, though there was no point, as Hero's lips placed themselves on mine. I gasped. Hero liked me? Loved me?

I felt him pull away, tugging lightly at my lips. Which I licked, then blushed as he laughed.

"Enjoying yourselves?"

I jumped. Zelda was there? How? Hero's arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer. His chin resting in my hair. "And if I was, Zel?"

"I would ask that you take it elsewhere. I am like any other girl. So my two closest friends making out in my room is going to drive me nuts. Frankly, you guys kissing is sexy." We were in Zelda's room? Now that I thought of it, the smell of vanilla was everywhere, but how had I not noticed her presence. Zelda giggled as I buried my face in Hero's chest.

"Ah. But you don't have an issue with it." His hands lifted my chin again and Hero's lips met my own once more.

I could hear Zelda chuckling, but it was minimal. Hero taking my full attention. His mouth opened and who was I to turn down a chance to taste. As his tongue swept across the seam of my lips, I hungerly allowed him entrance. A deep moan of approval came from Hero as his tongue swept across my front teeth.

I was curious as to what other noises I could draw from him. I turned my head ever so slightly, deepening the kiss, and brushed my tongue along his. He pulled away then with an almost unheard sigh.

"You keep doing stuff like that and Zelda will be very happy." A whisper next to my ear. A small nip to the end of it.

"Ah!" I clawed at Hero's back. "Not fair."

"Mmm. And why not?" _Because I can't see._ This thought pulls me back to reality. I shoved him away. I knew the general direction of the door and rushed to it. This had to stop. "Sheik. Where are you going?"

I felt for the handle, but as my hand landed on it, Hero grabbed my wrists. "No!"

"Link. Let him go." I couldn't see Hero's face, but Zelda's voice told me it would be full of rage.

"Why! So he can run away again!"

"I wouldn't get very far." The room hushed. Hero turned me, to face him I suppose.

"Sheik. Look at me." I turned away, shaking my head. "Zelda, why won't he look at me?" There was a desperation there. Pain as he thought I didn't love him. Regret, perhaps at the fact that he thought I didn't want to see him and he had shown me of his love.

"Please let him go, Link." Zelda sounded like she was in tears. "Please."

The grip on me loosened enough for me to pull away. I found the handle with ease and excused myself.

* * *

I ended up stumbling to Zelda's private garden. The water flowing in the moat and soft scent of roses in the air, soothing. Cool stone steps below me.

"Sheik?" I turned in the direction of Zelda's voice and nodded. Alerting her that I knew she was there. "Link doesn't know of your condition. But he has guessed at it. Only you have the right to tell him."

I bit my lip, a nervous habit that most never saw. "Can you bring him here?"

"Too late." I jumped backwards away from the area that I heard Link. Which landed me in the moat. I thanked whoever built this courtyard that it was shallow. "Sheik!"

"I'm fine, Hero." I stood up, wringing the water from my shirt.

"You're soaked." Arms went around my waist and I was pulled from the freezing water.

"I'm blind." I flinched away from Hero, ducking my head. Did I really just blurt that out?! Goddesses help me.

"I thought so." A gentle hand landed upon my cheek, thumb tracing the corner of my lips.

"H-How?" I leaned into Hero when his arm still around my waist tightened. Wanting to steal that wonderful body heat.

"During Ganondorf's rein you never avoided eye contact with me." He chuckled.

"But I am worthless now." Suddenly he pulled me forward, mashing his lips to mine in a possessive kiss.

Hero pulled away, but started kissing down my neck. Soft sighs leaving me as he did so, moans pulled when he bit down. "Don't ever talk about yourself that way."

"It's true. A blind Sheikah is unable to perform their duty and is therefore useless." Hero kissed me again. Gently fitting our mouths together. Tongue slipping behind my lips with ease. When he pulled away this time, I was breathless.

"Not useless to me." His hands wandered down. Lower. Lower. I yelped.

"Link!" Oh my. Did I?

"Mmm. What's the matter." It was a question he clearly knew the answer to, since he said it as more of a statement.

"You just grabbed my-" I yelped again as his fingers dug in a little.

"You have a nice arse, Sheik." I could feel his smirk.

"Smug meanie."

"Meanie? Isn't that kinda childish." Hero chuckled deep and sultry.

"If you must know, I am a child." His hands stopped moving, breath hitched.

"How old are you, Sheik?" I cringed. Great. Just what I needed. Another person to treat me like a kid.

"Seventeen. Happy now, Mr. Pedophile." I giggled.

"That's mean!" Hero's voice shot up an octave.

"So?" My turn to be smug.

"Take it back!"

"Or what?"

"I'll show you how adults 'play', little boy." I gulped.

"You wouldn't dare." I hoped by this point that Zelda had been long gone.

"I would." Then he lifted me up. Taking me who knows where.

"Hero!" I banged my hands on his back, having been thrown over his shoulder.

"You said my name earlier. I know you can." I deadpanned. "Ha! Thought I didn't notice."

"If I say your name, will you put me down?"

"I'll think about it."

We continue on, towards Hero's destination. That it until I got a bright idea. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing my torso in line with his, and made a guess on where Hero's ear was. I ran my tongue up the one distinct Hylian trait. It earned me a hiss. I moved down to his neck and bit til I could taste blood.

"Ow! Sheik! What th-" Hero's outraged protest turned to a moan as I licked the wound I made, sucking on it. I noticed we stopped moving.

"Put me down, Link." He did just that. But what I didn't know is we were at his bedroom, the place he was taking me. Hero pressed me against the door and slowly opened it. Backing me into his room.

"Time to play." He kept backing me into his room, door shutting soon after. Then right onto his bed.

"Can't we talk about this."

"Nope. I've loved you for eight years, probably beyond that. Beyond this lifetime. Into the ones before us and to come. Just let me love you." I was shocked, but nodded.

* * *

Bright sunlight steamed through the window as the sun rose. Right into my eyes. Not a pleasant thing.

Wait.

I could see the light. I can... see. I jumped up, forgetting my clothes were off, waking my lover in the process. The world outside a thing I would never get enough of.

"Sheik, come back to bed. It's too early." I happened to be extremely bubbly.

"Come watch the sunrise with me."

"Watch- But you ca-" I turned and looked at Hero. Really looked at him. His blond locks a complete bedhead disaster. Clothes missing, thrown to the floor. Blanket bunched around him. Lopsided smile on those kissable lips. Bright, blue eyes shining as they locked onto mine.

I rushed back over to the bed in all my naked glory. "Let's play again. I wanna see you squirm."

Hero laughed.

* * *

"So it is natural for a Sheikah to lose their sight?" Zelda glanced over to Impa.

"Yes. When our sight is missing, we must find our other halves to regain it. It is done this way so we cannot judge based on looks. As is human nature." Impa chuckled.

"But it didn't happen to Sheik in the other time. Why now?" Zelda couldn't work that out.

"He hadn't turned seventeen in the other time line." It was a simple answer.

Zelda was pleased she had contacted Impa, but it was too late.

They had gone to Sheik's room to find he wasn't there. Zelda suggested asking Link. When they knocked on the door, Link greeted them. Wrapped in a blanket. With the smell of sex on him. Impa had opened the door further to find a frantic Sheik searching for something to cover himself with. Apparently Link had taken the only blanket.

Link had slammed the door, in their faces, yelling about how no one can see his Sheikah naked, but him.


End file.
